


Something new every day.

by Apiaristic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And ticklish, Dave is sensitive, Earth-C, Fluff, Flushed Romance, Idiots in Love, Karkat discovers what human ‘tickling’ is, M/M, Troll Romance, soft davekat, them boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apiaristic/pseuds/Apiaristic
Summary: Karkat accidentally discovers Dave’s weakness.This is 100% elf-indulgent softness, a short fic because i needed some happy Dave and crazy in love Karkat.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	Something new every day.

**Author's Note:**

> His weakness? Karkat and his damned curiosity.

“Dave. Dave. Dave.” He’s ignoring you. “Dave.”

With a long sigh, your matesprit finally takes a second out of his precious day to pay attention to you, peeling his headphones off of his head to spare you a glance. You’re both sprawled out on the couch, He with his phone in hand, and you with the tv remote, flicking boredly through Netflix shows. You wait a moment before replying, enraptured in your search for something good to watch. “When did you say Rose was getting here?”

No reply. You furrow your brow and glance over at him, a sharp scoff escaping your rumblespheres. He’s got his headphones on again.

You poke him in the ribs with a finger. “Dave.”

He doesn’t respond, just makes a noise in his throat and squirms away from your finger.

You poke him again, lingering with your finger in his side.

He- Smiles? He’s biting his lip like you’re _doing_ something to him, and keens away from you again.

“Stop that.” He says, mumbling, and _still_ ignoring you.

Hm.

You prod him with two fingers now, and rub them up once, feeling over one rib, two. “ _Dave._ ”

Dave barks a sound that you _think_ might be laughter, but it sounds warped, like its halfway between a whine and a yelp. 

He reefs his headphones from his ears, face flushed, and pouts at you in the way that makes your pusher flutter. “ _What,_ man?”

You can't remember what you were going to ask, now, but there’s a new question on your mind, now.

“What was that?” You ask, pursing your lips.

“What was what?” Dave replies dumbly, furrowing. 

“That. The noise you made. When I poked you.”

Dave snorts. "What? I laughed."

You fold your arms. "That was a weird laugh. Why would you laugh when I poke you?"

"Dude-" He sighs, setting his phone down and resting back in the couch. You stare. "People do weird things for weird reasons, okay?"

You narrow your eyes and reach to poke him again, but he squirms away, out of your reach, and gets this nervous sort of look on his face.

"That doesn't mean you get to do it again."

You purse your lips tighter and shuffle towards him. He shuffles away. You shuffle closer. He shuffles away.

"For bulgesucking great gogs sake, i'm not gonna kill you!" You exclaim indignantly.

Dave looks uncomfortable, hugging his arms around his sides, and mumbles almost so quiet you can't hear; 'You're gonna tickle me.'

You blink.

"I'm gonna what?"

His voice is still small, sheepish, like he's embarrassed to admit it.

"You're gonna tickle me."

You pull another face. Not only do you have no idea what that is, but you also have no idea why it would make Dave so uncomfortable. It didn't seem like you were _hurting him_ , earlier.

So you lunge before he can move, and palm his sides before giving a short squeeze that draws a yelping cry out of Dave, and then a sort of wheezing-giggle that he swallows as he tries to push you off.

"No, no-!"

He says, his voice high pitched, like it does when he's nervous. You're practically sitting in his lap, and theres a weird kind of nervous smile on his face, too.

You squeeze his sides again.

He gives a weak, softly giggling 'Nohoho-', With a smile that makes your pusher flutter, and he pushes at your arms, but you're a man on a mission.

You squeeze again, and then again, and again, until your dancing your fingers up and down his sides, which draws squeaks and gasps and giggling laughs out of Dave, who bucks and shoves and tries to throw you off with every inch of his strength.

"Nohoho- Noh- St-stahaha! Ka-ahark- stop!" 

Dave begs inbetween gasps for air and cackles, thrashing as his face scrunches up and turns red, and _fuck_ , you've never been so flushed for anyone in your life.

You relent after a moment, giving Dave a moment to catch his breath. He's giggle-wheezing in the aftermath, and his hair is a mess, his face flushed red- He looks like you just sucked his bulge.

"Don'- Don'- Don't… Don't do that…" He whispers in a huffing tone, looking up at your broad grin nervously.

"Why not? You're clearly enjoying yourself, I've never seen you smile or laugh so much." You retort, spidering your fingers gently down his waist just to make him whine and squirm. He's still got this dumb, nervous smile on his face, and gog, he looks so pretty. 

"No, its- KARKAT-" He shrieks when you interrupt his words with your twisting fingers in his ribs again, and he bursts into more wild throes of laughter, punctuated with loud; Nohohoho-'s and Kahahahark-khahat!'s.

You wriggle your fingers up and up until you're under his arms, and his squeals pitch higher and louder, and his attempts to kick you away amplify. You're grinning, watching every inch of his face. its true, you've never seen him so _happy_ , even if it is pseudo-happiness because you're- what was the word? _Tickling_ him.

You stop when he snorts, like the air in his throat got caught, and he wheezes, slapping weakly at your chest. His face goes redder, and he whines, bowing his head.

"You wi- win- You fucking w-win- Okay- J-just- No moooore-"

You laugh softly, and his grin goes from nervous to a little more fond, and then, in a moment where you're not paying attention, he sneaks his hands to your ribs, and gives you a squeeze.

Nothing.

Not even a peep.

"Oh, come _on_ -" Dave groans. "You trolls suck."

You feign being offended, and gasp. "That was rude, Strider. I think you deserve a punishment for that."

His eyes go wide, but he has no time to react before you're digging into his ribs again, and he's laughing so hard that he's wheezing and snorting and gasping, and it's the cutest thing you've ever seen. Your eyes may as well be hearts as he wiggle and tickle your fingers in his sides, making him squirm and squeal.

"N-nohahahahoho- Kark- aah! Plehehehe- hehehease!"

"Are you sorry?" You ask over his cries, your own face split in a grin. Damn Striders and their contagious happiness. His face is red, his face is- wet? 

He's crying. Laugh-crying. He looks like such a beautiful mess.

"Yes! Yes! Im sorr-hehehe- Karhahaharkat!"

You slow your onslaught, and in the immediate moments after, he's gathered enough strength to tackle you both to the floor.

With a squeak, you both roll around for a moment, a laugh escaping you as he pins you down, gasping and red-faced.

”You're-" He gasps, hovering over you. "You're so _mean-"_

You giggle-snort, and laugh softly at him for the first time in a long, long time. He stares down at you, and neither of you move, until he dips down and kisses you softly.

“You're lucky I love you so much, Vantas."

He breathes, when the kiss breaks and you're left staring up at him.

You reach up and take his shades off. He looks so much prettier without them. More- vulnerable, more yours.

You kiss the bridge of his nose, right between his bright red eyes, and you purr softly as he lets your wrists go and leans closer.

"Yeah." You chirr. "I'm so lucky."

And you aren't even being sarcastic. No, this time you’re totally serious.


End file.
